Kehne ko toh yeh sirf paani hai !
by Vampire Breath
Summary: Kehne ko toh yeh sirf paani hai... Har boond mein meri kahaani hai ..!


'**Kehne ko toh yeh sirf paani hai'**

**A/N:First of all let me clear that this is not my idea, here we have an add of mineral water, which shows different phases of a girl's life and water always with her,in one phase I found something very interesting and was really excited to revise it in CID edition. **

The room was pouring ultimate showers of hope but these hopes were also swirled with a feeling of fear. Tarika was sitting in front of her study table, sitting numb on the chair ,her head almost meeting the book, her curly hair collected into a pony tail. Like every medical student, this was a tough time for her, this was her first and last opportunity. Rubbing her hands on her blue coloured jersey, Tarika was feeling anxious, the day of prof was about to come. She knew it was a do or die situation. She was trying to recollect her all knowledge regarding clinical and forensics, after all it was her fifth prof of MBBS. She closed her book with a blow and threw herself back to the chair , tilted her head on its arm and started rubbing her head with her sweat -damped hand, the month of november but still she was sweating, her curly pony swifting along the chair. The purple satin paint of the room very vivid in the white lights of energy savers was adding to the gloomy atmosphere around her. The examination hall was coming in front of her eyes and she opened her eyes on such image. Then she felt a sensitive touch on her shoulder, she turned her face to that side.

An old lady of around 60 years was standing in front of her, she was the caretaker of her hostel,a warm smile playing on her lips.

" kya hua beta", she asked tarika while patting her head.

' aunty, kal prof ka pehla exam hai... clinical ka...pata nhn kya hoga..", Tarika sighed and dropped her forehead in her hands.

" aise pareshan nhn hote beta, dekho tum toh meri brave or smart girl ho, cheer up, abhi toh yeh tumhari pehli manzil hai..."

She turned around and took the bottle of mineral water , which was on her study table in her hands and poured the water into the glass, she handed the glass of water to tarika and she received that, she looked into the glass of water, seeing a magnificent pattern of water molecules , bonded up in covalent bonds, even the bonding is weak but they are strong because of another bonding, the intensity of water relieved her and as she sipped the water , a breeze of freshness crossed her soul, mind and body. She felt confident and ready.

The caretaker patted her shoulder and left the roo, Tarika took her pen in her hand and wrote something on the pad which was, ' '_  
_

Her future identity as a doctor and she had much more to explore but this was her key to unlock all the fantastic adventures of her life, with every sip of water confidence was rebuilding inside her and she rushed towards the twist in her life.

**That bottle gazed at her and a satisfactory smile constructed in the tension surface of water.**

**Water! Made her feel like she is ready, which she was but this precious gift of God, which is absolutely clear is so intense and had always been her companion in every important phase of her life...!**

**/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\**

The cafetaria was filled with the colours of life and Fredy's jokes were adding to the scene. Her almond shaded top was paired with the peach-shaded wall paint of the cafe, she was in her professional style as . Been successfull in MBBS and after two years of internship and two years of specialization she was in Mumbai forensic lab .Now she was with her collegues enjoying the lunch secured besides Kajal , her eyes were turn over turn turning towards the table behind her and a respective person close to that table, as if she was trying to find out something.

"Tarika! Kya dekh rhi ho?", Tasha demanded who was sitting perpendicular to her.

" k..kuch nhn", Tarika turned her gaze and concentrated on her pakora. This all got the attention of Daya who was sitting opposite to Abhijeet, on that table.

" yaar abhijeet tumhe uss wale table par bethna chahiye tha", daya pointed to the table, which was besides tarika.

As if he knew what daya is up to. " Kyun daya, mein yahan theek hun", abhijeet answered.

" nhn tum toh theek ho lekin bechari tarika ko yahan mur mur kar dekhne mein mushkil hoti hai.", he raised his hands in the air theoratically and chuckled.

Abhijeet met her gaze and his mouth was about a half open and his coffee mug hanging in the space in his hands, Tarika looked away and started to eat , this made the whole CID batallion to giggle irresistably.

" daya yaar, kabhi koi seedhi bat bhi kia karo", abhijeet glared at daya.

"arrey yeh seedha kam hi toh kia mene, tarika meri dost hai uss ki madad hi karne ki koshish kar raha hun,kyun vivek!", daya laid the whole burden on vivek who started to stammer on the spot.

" y...yes...sir', vivek answered unwantedly.

" matlab vivek tum kehna chahte ho ke daya theek kar raha hai!", abhijeet looked at vivek in his same senior arrogant spirit.

" nhn ...nhn sir... fredy sir ap hi samjhaye na abhijeet sir ko"

Kya! Vivek mein..., ap theek hain na", fredy asked a very unexpected question.

Tarika was thinking that what is the purpose of such a question but she answered.

" ye... yes sir, lekin ap aisa kyun pooch rhe hain?", she did not meet his eyes.

Fredy started looking here and there and he found vivek, who was hiding his laughter and his face cupped in his hands.

Fredy thinking, " beta tujhe toh mein bad mein dekhta hun"..." nhn nhn tarika mein aise hi pooch raha tha, kya hai na meri wife kehti hai ke sab ka khayal rakhna chahiye."...

" achha Tarika yeh sab chodo na , lo yeh pakora khao", Kajal tried to lighten the moment and gave tarika a pakora from her plate.

During this all Abhijeet was looking at his plate, which was empty but he was staring blankly, securing himself from the constant sardonic eye shots of Daya.(A/N:Oh! forgot to tell, this phase is set after my story December Chills and before Yes! Its Love.)

Tarika sighed , rolled her pakora in green chilli sauce and started eating , her bites were small but her queries were enormous, she was trying to figure out what was happening to her, without noticing she ate a bit of green chilli and her mouth started to burn,she did not have water bottle. Even Tasha, Kajal and Vivek who were on same table with her were having water bottles but she knew not why but she turned around the particular table on which Abhi was talking to Daya very seriously and her eyes caught a bottle of mineral water. Without even a second of thinking she grabbed the bottle from under his elbow , which was on the table and gulped the water from his bottle and she was relieved. He instantly looked at her and she looked back, every one around them started smiling mischievously. After all he was Abhijeet, his flirty nature was turned on, he raised his eyebrow, hiding it under his raven shaded bands of hair and when that all time special bewildered smirk crept on his face, her eyes dropped and she turned her face to the other side. As an act to lessen the restlessness she fixed her hair behind her ear, infact to get a glimpse of him from the opposite side. Her blush was visible badly and when he was about to say something , his phone rang..

" yes sir... ok sir hum aate hain...' abhi finished the call.

' kya hua sir?", sachin was first one to inquire.

" acp sir ne humein meeting keliye bulaya hai abhi", abhi answered.

" toh phir chalte hain", daya declared.

They started moving out, abhi took a final look at her and left the cafeteria. Her eyes chazed him until his figure vanished from the door. She took a deep breath and was standing there with his bottle , securely holding it in her both hands. The water vapours on the chilled bottle were teasing her palms, she smiled at the bottle.. may be she started to explore her new passion.

**Although drinking water from his bottle was not a big deal but turning towards him was the biggest deal. Water was again with her in such a turning point ...! :D**

**/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\**

The romantic month of monsoon and they were together, not a planned hangout but it was all a coincidence. The CID team was out for the picnic in fredy's village.(A/N: I have given that epi a fruitfull mood, although it conflicts with the thing said in my story 'Some times its good'.) Purvi and fredy were going to the farms for collecting brinjals for the bharta ;), actually they wanted to investigate about the case..Acp sir and Salunkhe sir were roaming in the wetlands of the village, they were also finding clues for the dead body. Now daya , tarika and abhijeet were left. Abhijeet came towards her and was about to say something when daya came between them. The evening was beautiful.

" yaar abhijeet ab kya plan hai?', daya said while setting the candle on stand.

" plan... kesa?", abhijeet settled on the sofa in the living room and cursing daya under his teeth.

" arrey yaar , ghoomne ka..., kyun tarika! ab sirf tum or abhijeet , abhijeet or tum...", he was pointing at both of them simultaneously with his eyes.

Abhijeet and Tarika looked at eachother with 'what to say' look, almost blushing.

" tum or abhijeet, abhijeet or tum or saath saath mein bhi... kahan ghoomne jayen?", daya tried to control his laughter with great difficulty.

Abhi and tarika exchanged glances, firstly abhi felt like beating daya but then he started to smile and so did she, and both looked satisfied.

Abhijeet glared at daya who was looking at him with a mock-frowning gesture.

" ap kahan jana pasand karen ge?", abhijeet pressed his words for daya.

" hmmmm", daya relaxed on the chair," hmmm.. mausam kafi sohana hai ,( looked at abhijeet ) kheton mein chalte hai kahin..."

" wo toh hum subah hi chale gaye...", tarika shut her mouth when abhi stared at her.

Daya raised his eyes at abhijeet giving expression that ' yaar tu toh bada tezz nikla' and abhijeet returned a ' bas dekh le ab tu, seekh kuch mujhse' look. Tarika was looking at their expression barter.

Daya remembered something and got up from the chair, " ummmm! Kya hai na yaar, mujhe na abhi police station jana hai, wese hi check karne ka dil hai yahan ka police station, it would be fun.. ek kam karo tum dono mera wait karo mein ata hun', daya did not let any one to protest and rushed outside the haveli.

" abbey daya ruk yar", abhi shouted behind him but no use.

" yeh daya bhi na", tarika smacked her forehead.

An awkward silence filled the living room. Tarika on the chair of dining and abhijeet on his same sofa, trying to show that they are looking some where else but actually were looking for each others attention. Abhijeet was fiddling with the water bottle in his hand and tarika was trying to find something in the magazine in her hands.

" ab hum kya karen", abhijeet broke the silence.

Tarika kept quiet for sometime and said something not related to his question, " abhijeet! Tum subah kuch keh rhe thhay ..."

" u..uu Chalo tarika find karte hain ke yeh skull kis ka hai..", he got up and started moving out, shaking his water bottle.

Tarika smiled and a little expression of anger appeared on her face but she followed him. He looked at her and started to look down helplessly.

They went to the same fields and searched for sometime, half heartedly, they were just looking here and there, they did not find any thing and tarika went to take out that skull from the haystacks.

" wo skull ek bar phir check karte hain', tarika said.

' nhn..", abhi said instantaneously.

" kyun?"

" nhn.. mera matlab abhi or check karte hain", abhi corrected himself.

" agar tum hamesha aise check karte ho toh itni jaldi case kese solve karte ho, yeh hai tumhara anokha detection ke acp sir kehte hai, abhijeet jesa detective or koi nhn...", tarika smirked.

"abhi kisi or case ko kya solve karun, jab apna case hi complicated hai", he said without considering his words and giving a dizzy expression in harsh winds.

Tarika looked at him and started blushing and moved forward, straying through the fields in the evening time, when no one was there , abhi was trying to open his mouth again but no use. Suddenly rain started...

" yeh barish", tarika exclaimed.

"mene kaha tha na yeh gaun hai , kabhi bhi ho sakti hai be prepared.", abhijeet said proudly.

" theek hai abhi chalo", she grabbed his hand and started running.

He followed her and then she left his hand, when they were close to the haveli she stopped in rain and swayed thorugh the downpours. Swishing her curly hair in water. Her blue top giving a shade of purple when wet. He rushed towards the shade of veranda and looked at her, amazed to see her , she looked at him , blushed and came under the shade. She was setting her hair in front of her left shoulder and shagged her hair. It was impossible for him now to stay without an action, he looked at his bottle and his face brightened,he closed his eyes for a moment and then opened the cap of his bottle, threw it aside and took out the middle ring of bottle mouth ( which is like ring). He came towards her, came really close to her when she realised him. She was surprised to see him this close, her breathing became erratic and so did his , he threw his bottle aside , now just that middle ring was in his right hand. He got hold of her left hand in his left hand and slowly raised it towards him, she was constantly looking at him. In a moment, very softly but same time possesively he slipped that bottle ring( which was dark blue in shade) in the forth finger of her hand , the heart finger ;). She looked at him with an utter expression of astonishment, her breath was not supporting her, he smiled at her sweetly and in a very dim tone said " I love you", which almost took her soul. He kissed her hand and both closed their eyes on such a touch. He left her hand and moved apart from her. She was still looking at him with wide eyes, He looked back with a ' kya hua' expression.

She managed to speak, ' tum... tum ne abhi kya kaha?"

" tumne suna nhn kya?", he said tentatively.

" ek..ek baar... phir..phir se kaho...", she got the support of pillar besides her, she was about to faint.

" arry ek bar kaha na , ab bar bar nhn, tumne wese mujhe jawab nhn dia toh mein kya samjhun, tumhara jawab kya hai"

After saying this he went inside and she was standing their alone, small tears in her eyes and then she was out of this world, she rested her head on the pillar, closed her eyes and a beautiful smile lightened her pretty face, he looked at her from the window and slipped from the scene.

(A/N: Even though abhi tak unhon ne shadi nhn ki, but VB positive hi sochti hai :D)

**Uff! The bottle did such an important task, God, this water is a constant companion of Dr. Tarika!**

**/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\**

Tarika was filling the jug of water and adi's feeder from the water dispenser. She placed his feeder besides him and Adi was playing in the hall, visible to her from the gallery. The green shade of her dress was grooming the white lights in the home and her white pearl bracelet was a sign of her mother-maturity..It was 8: 30pm night.

Adi was doing desperate attempts to walk but he failed, tarika was smiling at him while cutting the vegetables. Abhi came out of the room after a bath and adi shouted happily when he saw his father. Abhi moved towards him and took him in his arms ,raising him from the carpet and sitting on the sofa with adi in his lap.

Adi started to play with his watch, " kya pak raha hai", abhijeet asked her.

" hmm.. kuch khaas nhn bas salad', tarika answered without looking at him.

" toh aj mujhe meri wife sirf salad khilaye gi ?", abhijeet protested.

" wese mujhe karna toh aisa hi chahiye jesa tumhare pate ka haal hai , uss ke hisab se", she left the knife and pointed at his increasing belly.

" oh darling, iss ka kya hai, mein aise bhi bohat hot dikhta hun", he swayed his hand through his hair and adi was staring at him as he is really inspired from this act of his father.

" kyun aditya?", abhijeet questioned his ten months old son.

Adi jumped in his father's lap and laughed cheerfully, giving an expression that he agrees to his father.

" dekho!", abhi looked at tarika.

She laughed and started to toss the vegetables in a bowl.

" what ever", she replied.

" wese aj tum iss green dress mein badi sexy lag rahi ho', abhi stretched on the arm of chair and looked at her with his all time special looks.

" Abhijeet.."

" what"

" kuch nhn"

He placed adi back on the carpet and went towards her. Adi took his water feeder in his hands and drank a little water from it. Tarika was tossing the vegetables and abhijeet was hugging her from behind and tickling her, she was trying hard to hide her laughter.

" adi bada ho jaye ga toh kya kahe ga ke uss ke papa kitne bade flirt hain"

" usse kuch yaad nhn rahe ga or wese bhi wife ke saath romance karna flirt nhn hota", he kissed her cheek.

Adi surveyed the whole hall with his eyes and then with the support of sofa ,he stood up, first time adi took a step forward and did not trip. Abhijeet watched this and left tarika looking at his son constantly. When Tarika looked at him she rushed to hold adi but abhi grabbed her wrist and stopped her, she looked at him anxiously but his assuring smile satisfied her. Both of them looked at their son, adi was taking small steps, he covered the distance between the hall and kitchen boundary, at this point abhi grabbed him and lifted him up in his arms and hugged him tighly.

" he is just ten months or iss ne chalna shuru kar dia", tarika was crying happily.

" well done baby", abhijeet kissed his son on forehead.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Tarika was sitting on the window pane, it was evening time,she was sitting with a glass of water in her hand, concentrating on the molecular bonding of water and remembering all those important events of her life, linked with this water , she looked at three years old adi ,who was peacefully sleeping on the bed and her eyes waiting for abhijeet who would come home after some time. She smiled brightly and said "_kehne ko toh yeh sirf paani hai, har boond mein meri kahaani hai"_

**All these phases of her life are having water as a subject, directly or indirectly ... That is why **_**kehne ko toh yeh sirf paani hai , har boond mein meri kahaani hai.**_** Tarika ki zindagi ka har hissa kisi na kissi tarhan paani se juda hua hai... :D Her relationship with abhijeet is like the covalent bonding of water , which is weak but same time it gains strength by the hydrogen bonding which provides strength to water :D**

**A/N: It did not turnout as good as I expected, as I said before its not my idea, the phases are taken from the advertisement, I added a little touch of CID, I think its kinda boring but I did this, what else can I say. So so so so sorry Iam not updating parisland but its like I am not in mood to write that story and until Iam not in mood i CANNOT work on stories but i will try to update veryyyyyyyyyyy sooooooooooooooooon ! but review for this boring edition.**


End file.
